


sunset

by aceofsparrows



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Callum shows Rayla a Katolian Midsummer's Eve sunset.ORA little fluffy oneshot of Rayla and Callum being, well, Rayla and Callum, plus a pretty sunset and wishing on stars.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Dragon Prince today and well... Callum and Rayla are just about the cutest, and this came to mind way too easily. 
> 
> I have no idea if I'll write more of them in the future, but if you like it, let me know :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _Bad-idea-bad-idea-bad-idea-bad-idea…_ ” Callum clung to the cliffside, muttering to himself. Rayla rolled her eyes.

“Might I remind ye that this was _your_ idea, Callum?” She drawled, hanging easily from one of her hooked blades that was wedged into a gap in the rock to look down at Callum. 

“I thought we were going to climb a tree or something or -- I don’t know-- _walk_ up to the top?” Callum replied. He rested his forehead against the cool, rough rock, taking a deep breath. “I don’t have handy-dandy hook-y things to climb with, Rayla,” he reminded her, voice muffled. 

“I could give ye one of them, but I think that’d just slow us both down,” Rayla mused and Callum looked up at her, eyes wide. The Moonshadow elf smiled down at the him sympathetically. “But…” She sighed. “I suppose we _could_ just go back down and walk the loooong way up…” 

“No, no, no, I can do this.” Callum took another deep breath, shifting his grip. “We’re already half way there, and we’re running out of time… I can do it.” 

“Okay, if you say so, oh Wise Mage Man,” Rayla teased. They started to climb again, though a little slower this time, and soon reached the ledge at the top of the cliff. Rayla slid easily over the edge, tucking her blades back into their sheaths before she helped Callum up after her. He landed less gracefully, flopping with a small _oof!_ and sitting up to wriggle his fingers that were cramped from the climb. 

“I hope this sunset is worth it,” Rayla muttered, glancing at the fading light. They sat themselves on the edge, legs dangling in the warm evening air, hands intertwined. 

“Don’t worry, it will be,” Callum assured her. “When I was really little and Ez was just a baby our mom would always take us out onto the balcony on Midsummer’s Eve to watch the sunset, because she said it was the best sunset of the whole summer.” He looked out over the forest and the castle in the distance, its tall, round turrets silhouetted against the darkening sky. “I did it a couple times with Ez when we were older but, well…” He sighed, glancing sideways at Rayla. “It was never the same without her, you know?” 

“I know.” 

“Anyway, the sunsets here are different than the ones in Xadia, and you have to get a good view to really _see_ them… hence the tall place.” He swept an arm, gesturing at the scenery before them. 

Rayla chuckled. “It’d better be good, then, because we’re also gonna have te climb _down_ from here.” She looked to Callum for a mutter of annoyance, but he was watching the sky diligently. She shook her head. _Humans and their single-minded focus…_

“Look, Rayla,” Callum breathed, his grip on her hand tightening. Rayla looked, breath catching. 

It really _was_ a spectacular sunset. The sky had darkened just enough to a purple-periwinkle, and the sun setting just right of the castle in the distance radiated ripples of pink and orange and yellow, staining the sparse, fluffy summer clouds. At the edges the sky was a darker blue, and the first few stars were shining faintly. 

“Close your eyes,” Callum whispered, shutting his own eyes quickly. 

“Wha--” 

“Just do it!” 

“Alright!” She closed her eyes, and Callum lifted their hands, placing his other hand on hers. Rayla mirrored him, still unsure what he was doing. 

“Make a wish,” he said quietly. 

“ _Callum--!_ ”

“Rayla, please?” They both opened their eyes, and Rayla sighed in defeat. “Fine…” Closing their eyes again, still holding both their hands between them, Rayla made a silent wish. 

_I wish for peace between Xadia and the humans kingdoms,_ Rayla thought. _I wish that Ezran will be a good king, and that Callum can learn more spells than the wimpy four he knows right now_. She realised that last bit had been a little mean, and quickly amended it. _Okay, I wish for Callum to expand his knowledge of magic. And I wish to be forgiven by the other Moonshadow elves_ , she added, finding a moment of stillness and truth among her thoughts of how silly this little ritual of wishing on stars was. _I wish I could find a home again. One that accepts me for_ me _like Callum and Ezran do_. 

That was enough. Rayla opened her eyes to find Callum looking at her, and felt a little foolish for wishing longer than he had. “What did you wish for?” She asked him, and he shook his head. 

“You can’t tell people your wishes, Rayla. If you do, they won’t come true.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay,” he assured her gently. “So, how about that sunset, eh?” He smiled lopsidedly at her, and Rayla laughed. 

“Pretty great,” she said, looking out at the sky as it darkened and the sun disappeared fully below the horizon. “But I’ve seen better.” 

“Oh, really? Where? In _Xadia_?” Callum teased, nudging her shoulder playfully. 

“Careful there, human, or I’ll push you right over the ledge!” She warned, giving him a safe little shove in return. 

“You wouldn’t!” 

“I most definitely would!” 

“No!”

“Yeah!” 

And just like that they were normal again. No more wishes or sad, beautiful sunsets. It was just them, Rayla and Callum, the elf and the human, sitting on a rock ledge and teasing each like the had been since the day they’d met. 

“Okay, we should climb down now,” she said after another moment of bickering. “It’s going to be properly dark before we know it and although _some_ _of us_ can see in the dark, I’d rather not have the palace guards out lookin’ for us when they don’t need to be.” 

“Agreed.” 

The climb down was slower than the climb up, but neither Rayla nor Callum seemed to mind it. They had each other, and they had their wishes, and they’d had their sunset. What more could they ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes, I realise Callum could have just flown them to the top, but where's the fun in that? Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> \- sparrow ❤️


End file.
